


Inception

by TatianaMalfoy



Series: It's been a long long time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Post Civil War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, past Tony Stark/Reader, pre Steve Rogers/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: After Reader left Tony because of the events of Civil War and she made it her mission to find Steve Rogers and help him. First meeting between Reader and Steve Rogers post the events of Civil War. This is how it all began!Part two of my story The Light of Darkness. This part makes sense without having to read that, but it could help for future reference.





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to Marvel and I make no profit from this, other than sleeping better.
> 
> This isn't beta'd and was written in 20 minutes, so if you find any mistakes let me know please! I hope you enjoy it and maybe I'll see you in the comments.

"You're a hard man to find, Steve Rogers!" I say as I stop behind him.  
He turns around in his seat so fast that I'm worried he might get whiplash. As soon as his eyes fall on me, he starts looking around, taking in every exit and no doubt waiting for Iron Man's big entrance.  
"At ease, Soldier! I'm not sure if you heard, with you being a fugitive and all, but Tony and I are no longer together. I broke up with him as soon as he got home after your...squabble. So he's not here. No one else is besides me!"  
It's as if he got an instant lobotomy when he processes my words. His shoulders relax, his face smooths out and he finally lets out the breath that he's been holding in since I got here 5 minutes ago.  
"That still doesn't explain why you're here...or how you found me for that matter."  
"May I sit?" I ask him as I push away from the table the other chair.  
"Sure" he tells me, making a go ahead movement with his hand.  
"Thanks!"  
I smile as I sit down and he smiles back. I take advantage of his momentary distraction and steal his glass of beer, drinking the contents in one go before he can react. I giggle and sit back in the chair and relax as faux indignation takes over his face.  
"That was mine, Miss Y/N. Did your parents not teach you that you mustn't touch what isn't yours?"  
"They did. Which is why I ordered two more before I came to your table."  
Right on cue, a cute redheaded waitress stops next to us and places two chilled glasses of beer in front of us.  
"How did I not notice you?" he asks me bewildered and I smile at the way his nose twitches as he tries to figure it out.  
"One might say you bit more then you could chew this time, Rogers, so you have an excuse this time...Though, since it took me this long to find you, I would say that an enemy would need much longer to find you."  
"How DID you find me, anyway?"  
"You have loyal friends, Steve, I'll give you that", I say after I take a sip of my cold beer. "It took me 5 days to get in touch with Wanda and then another 10 to convince her that I wasn't trying to hand you over to Tony and Ross. She finally caved and told me after I met with her and Vis and allowed her to read my mind. Nifty little trick that one, that's for sure. So here I am."  
"Here you are...And why is that? I mean, if you're not trying to collect the bounty that is on my head, why are you here?"  
All amusement disappeared and tension filled the air between us.  
"Look, Steve. I'm with you. Otherwise I wouldn't have advised you not to sign those accords. I stand by what I told you then even now when everything has imploded around our ears...But those accords? It's only a matter of time before they sink and take everyone involved with them. It would not do anyone any good to be in the area when it does. I plan to be as far away as possible since I made my stance be known so openly. Same goes for you lot."  
For the next few minutes we sit in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts, sipping our beers and enjoying the Spanish heat.  
"I- Thank you, Y/N. Truly. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't counseled us on this matter." he tells me and the gratitude is obvious on his face and in his voice.  
"Well, I would have thought you knew better, but with you and Bucky and the rest of the Scooby gang being run out of the country, I'd say it's too late for that. I will never understand why did you not pick up the phone and called me when it all went to shit? I could have tried to do something about the others at least. Clint and Scott could have legally gone back to their families. Sam could have gone back to his job at the VA and maybe Wanda could have been with Vision without having to hide in a small hut in the middle of Nowhere, Ireland. It does wonders for a case when one of the top lawyers at the Capitol handles your case, ya know?!?"  
His demeanor changes with every word I say and I start to feel sorry for the fella. The poor guy just had the rug pulled from under his feet and he had to uproot his life again.  
"Look, Steve. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch about it. But you trusted Carter and you couldn't trust me? After she lied to you for so long? I mean, would she have told you Peggy was her aunt if you hadn't found out at the funeral? I doubt it. But I digress, I'm here because I want your help to build a case for the team so we can go back home sometimes in the next 50 years."  
"We? You mean us, Y/N. You can go home anytime. You don't owe us anything."  
I rolled my eyes so hard that I was afraid they would fall out of my head.  
"I thought you couldn't get drunk, Rogers? You guys are my team...my family. And I don't turn my back on my family despite being known as the Ice Bitch around the Capitol. We will all go home together or not at all."  
"This is...not something I-we ever thought possible, Y/N."  
"Steve, I'm promising that I will do anything and everything in my power to ensure that we all get to go home. But I do want to tell you that it might not be possible for a while no matter what I do, it's-"  
"Whatever you do is more than I deserve. I'm over the moon that you will do this for the others though. They deserve to go home...you can't imagine just how I've been feeling for dragging them into this," he cuts me off and the pain etched on his face makes my heart clench.  
I cover his hand with mine and I squeeze it tight.  
"We'll be ok, Steve. Together we can fix this."


End file.
